Pretty
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Jerry, being the ever vigilant mother he is, notices the increase of men around his adorable son Allen... he needs to put a stop to that and he knows just how to do that.


Oke... been trying to work on this in Doc Manager forever... been ticking me off... anyway, most of this is Jerry's P.O.V. since I feel he don't get enough luffs... and just to clear stuff up before hand, even though Allen's appearance like... jump starts Bak's feelings, he does also love Allen's personality.

Warnings: None, other than two dudes in lurve

Disclaimer: Y'all would know if I owned D. Gray-man...

* * *

><p>Pretty<p>

D. Gray-man Yaoi

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

It was undeniable to anyone in the Order. The Asia branch was the first to be blessed with it, but soon, even the members of Headquarters could see what practically had one Bak Chan gushing. Of course, he claimed it all had something to do with scientific breakthroughs and such, but after others had seen it… they just knew it was something worse than his obsession with Lenalee.

Which led to the current situation, in which a certain cook was still a little out of the loop.

"Hey Jerry! You've noticed it, right?"

The Indian man blinked a few times, pausing in the middle of handing the food to the Finder. "… e… excuse me?"

"How pretty he's become?"

Jerry pursed his lips in confusion. Who was this Finder talking about? So far, none of his children had become 'prettier' save for maybe Lenalee, but she was always adorable and pretty, even with her hair mostly gone. But, it had to be one of his 'sons' as the Finder had said 'he.'

"Who… are you talking about?"

"He hasn't been down yet! Then I don't want to ruin the surprise! But since he seems to be more your… ah… son than anyone else, you should probably keep an eye on the people around him."

Jerry was even more confused as the Finder walked away, laughing. He sighed and leaned against the counter, waiting for Allen, the final Exorcist to arrive that morning. He was always so happy to see Allen come back safe and sound from a mission and ready to scarf down enough to feed the armies of seven nations.

"Jerry!"

Said cook perked up when he heard the voice of his most precious 'son', Allen. He leaned over the counter to greet the British boy, but stopped before it even started. "A-Allen…"

"What! Is something wrong?"

"You… when did you… become so pretty!"

Jerry gushed over a blushing Allen like any proud mother would. Everyone in the dining area laughed at the antics of their shared mother and brother.

After finally getting his food, Allen walked away and chose a seat, bright red. Jerry sighed and rubbed his cheeks, wondering when his Allen had gotten so pretty. Besides that, if this is what he looked like now, what would he look like at twenty?

For Jerry, there was no 'if he makes to that age' but rather when.

Jerry was pulled from his musings when he noticed all the men that swarmed around Allen as soon as he had taken a seat. Sure, the cook was well aware that his dearest son was gay, but he had made it his mission in life to make sure his cute little Allen got himself a man that would treat him right. He would have a hard enough life as it was – he did not need his lover to make it worse.

The men at the table scattered when they felt the full power of Jerry's glare.

Jerry would allow Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Lenalee, and Miranda around Allen, along with Reever and most of the Science Department… excluding Komui. Komui could rot in hell for all the trauma he caused Allen with his "repairs." Jerry stopped and tilted his head to the side… thinking of Komui had led to another thought.

"Oh~ How perfect for my little Allen!"

Everyone in the kitchen turned to stare at Jerry, wondering what had him dancing around the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was not often Jerry left his kitchen during the day. However, this was important to the future of his son. Also, this was the only time of the day he could get in touch with the one person he really wanted to see.<p>

The tall cook made his way to the Science Department and shoved the door open, knocking over a pile of paperwork. He could hear Reever heave a sigh and apologized quickly. "I'm sorry Reever! I didn't realize someone would put papers so close to the door!"

"No, it's all right. It's the Chief's fault anyway. So, what do you need, Jerry? It's not often I see you without a counter separating us."

"Actually, I'm looking for Bak. I wanted to talk to him."

Reever blinked a few times and rubbed the back of his head. "I won't ask why, but you will have to wait a few minutes. He's somewhere in the ark and you can't go in there."

Jerry nodded and took a seat, watching Reever as he disappeared into the entrance to the ark. That was fine by him – he really had no desire what so ever to inside that thing. After all, it was causing his adorable son to be scrutinized and having his loyalties questioned. The Indian man heaved a sigh and rested his cheeks in his hands, waiting for the small Asian man to be brought back out.

"Jerry, I got him!"

He looked up to Reever and smiled, waiting as he brought Bak over. The man was so composed, though Jerry had a feeling that would change during their talk. None the less, keep it going until they actually started to talk. Jerry shook hands and waited until Reever walked off before saying anything.

"Before I begin, I think I should let you know that I happen to feel like I am Allen's… mother of sorts. That boy is like the adorable son I've always wanted which leads me to my next point. My Allen… has become very pretty since his Innocence was returned to him. It's my understanding that… you saw him like this first."

Jerry smiled as he noticed Bak starting to break out in hives already. He had been made aware of the man's 'condition' long before this point since everyone like to joke about it. "Y-Y-Yes…"

This was already so cute! Jerry could just feel the good luck deep in his bones. "No reason to be embarrassed! That's not my intention for this talk today. Actually… I may end up embarrassing you more, but work with me here. As Allen's mother, I know many, many things about him… including the fact that he has no interest in the… ah… fairer sex."

The hives were already getting worse. Apparently, Bak had an inkling as to where this was going. "However, I have made it my duty to find him a good man. You've worked with the Order for awhile… you know how difficult it can be to be an Exorcist. As his mother, I want him to have love, but a love that won't make his life any harder than it will become. That's why I have thought hard on those I even trust around him.

"That… is a very small group. Even of those, the only ones I would consider allowing to start any… ah… intimate relationship with him are a girl, which wouldn't work, and you."

Jerry nearly laughed out loud when Bak's face turned bright red and a few more hives popped up. He would have to finish this quickly before Bak would have to go recover somewhere. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to force you into a relationship with him or anything… but I know about your gushing. I know my Allen is a very pretty boy. I also know from your reaction that you feel something for him.

"So… all I'm asking is… will you give it a shot? He's a little dense – sweet, but dense – so you'll have to… spell it out for him nice and clear, but you and I both know he hangs on with all he's got."

Bak was covered in hives at that point and Jerry could practically see the blush on his fingers. It really was adorable. Perhaps he should do something like this more often? He could even help Kanda if this worked as well as he thought it would! Perhaps never feeling embarrassed talking to anyone about anything was a really helpful skill to have.

"But… but… what about…?"

"I hate to tell you this, but not only is that never going to happen, you know she's taken second place to Allen at this point. We both know that. In your time here, I have yet to see you get quite this embarrassed when Lenalee comes up."

Jerry decided perhaps he should end this soon since poor Bak looked like he was going to faint. "Look. Just think about it, all right? Again, I'm not trying to force you into anything. It's just… I like my children to be happy and everyone in the Order, save for some exceptions, are my children."

Jerry stood and left the Science Department lab, leaving Bak to get over his hives and to contemplate what Jerry had said. The cook knew he had done his job and now could not wait to see what happened, for Bak was just as much his son now as any other male member of the Order.

If he could manage to make his Allen as happy as he thought he would, Bak would be ranked up there with Allen.

People stopped in the hallway to stare at Jerry as he practically squealed and skipped back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Allen tilted his head, still at the ordering counter in the dining hall. Jerry was acting strange… worse than normal. He was gushing over Allen and kept playing with his hair or fixing the collar of his shirt or something of that nature. "Jerry… are you all right?"<p>

"Huh? Oh, yes! I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

Jerry nodded and sent Allen on his way so he could prepare the food. The British boy scratched at his head and found a seat at a table that was unoccupied by anyone else. It was not like he wanted to be alone; it was just that there was no one around he felt like he could easily talk to.

"H-Hello Allen."

Said Exorcist looked up and spotted a rather nervous looking Bak. He looked around and made a face – Lenalee was not around that day. Then, he remembered that Bak was still waiting for some greeting and turned back to the small man to smile at him. "Hi Bak!"

Allen watched as the head of the Asian branch took a seat, looking around like he was doing something wrong. The British Exorcist tilted his head, wondering just what seemed to be wrong with the man who was quickly becoming a dear friend of his. "You know, there's no reason to be so nervous and embarrassed. Lenalee isn't here today!"

"Wha-! I know that."

Allen blinked a few times. "Then… are you actually sick or something?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you're breaking out in hives."

Bak reached up to touch his face, turning sideways in the seat and hunching over so Allen could not see him. The British boy blinked, barely paying attention when Jerry finally brought out the bulk of his meal. Grabbing a plate, he leaned over to peer under the table at Bak. He smiled at the small man when he happened to glance up, but was left confused when Bak's hives got worse and he ran from the dining hall.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about it, Allen! He was just so completely taken with your charming smile that he had to run from how dazzling it was!"

Allen laughed some as Jerry tugged on his cheek affectionately. Sometimes, Jerry was a little embarrassing, but he really was like the… uh… mother he never had. He really did not think Mana and Jerry would have made a good pair, but separately, they made great parental figures for him.

"You know, I really don't think that was it."

"Really? Then… your smile just deepened his crush. That's so cute!"

Jerry started gushing, already walking back to the kitchen. Allen was lost. "Wait! What are you talking about?" Jerry ignored him in favor of mumbling his plans for a wedding between the two. Allen could feel his cheeks heat up as he caught bits and pieces. Heaving a sigh, he turned back to his food to hide his face.

"What is he talking about? A crush?"

* * *

><p>Jerry had been having so much fun the last two weeks watching Bak try (and fail miserably) to get Allen to realize what he was thinking. However, there was still no progress and Bak was now sitting in the kitchen, looking like a kicked puppy. The Indian man looked at the small man, who was sitting on a stool behind the wall so Allen could not see him.<p>

"I told you before, you know. That you have to be direct with my little Allen. Sweet but dense."

Bak actually started to pout. "But it's so difficult for me to do that! I get embarrassed just being around him. I… It… I can't just… tell him…"

Jerry found and tapped at his chin with a wooden spoon. If Bak could not be direct, then there was going to be some serious snags in this. This could be very interesting.

"Hey Jerry!"

Said man turned to stare out the hole near the counter, close to laughing as Bak pressed himself closer to the wall and blushed. "Hi Allen~ How are you doing this morning?"

"Good! I actually managed to get a decent amount of sleep since Lavi chased off Link for awhile. It was really nice."

"Well that's wonderful!"

"Yup." Allen paused for a moment, looking in all directions with a troubled expression before leaning further over the counter. Jerry took the hint and leaned closer to Allen. "Um… have… have you seen Bak recently?" Jerry thought he should get an award for how well he managed to school his face.

"I'm not sure… why?"

"Well… he's been acting a little funny around me lately and… I'm just a little scared he might be starting to hate me." Jerry noticed Bak's face fall out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know what I did… but he's been avoiding me like I'm a disease or something. Do you think I said something to him?"

Jerry was not one for violence, but he was very tempted to go over and smack the small man silly for making his cute little Allen think like this. He rested his cheek in his palm and used the other hand to pull at Allen's cheek like he was prone to do. "I think… you shouldn't worry about it so much."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's probably just thinking about some pretty heavy things and I'm sure he doesn't mean to make you feel bad. So, just wait and I'm sure you'll have answers, okay?"

Allen smiled a dazzling smile and nodded, walking off to take a seat while his breakfast was prepared. Jerry stood up straight and turned to Bak, who had his brows furrowed and was chewing on his lip. "See, this is why I told you to be direct. Poor boy has the wrong idea now."

Bak had the decency to look ashamed. Good, a step in the right direction. "I didn't realize he would think I… I hate him because of this. I don't…"

"Of course you don't. You practically love that boy and you've barely known him for two months!" Jerry laughed when that dark blush returned to Bak's face, followed by a few hives. "Don't feel weird by that. Everyone comes to love him quickly, just with more of a… familial love than what you hold."

Bak peered up at Jerry through his fingers, a brow raised. He heaved a sigh and dragged his hands down off his face, picking at his pants. "I suppose I'll have to talk to him really soon to clear this all up."

"Not only that, but to snatch him away for your own!"

Bak looked like he would explode from the intensity of the blush.

* * *

><p>An extremely nervous and jittery Bak found himself waiting outside Allen's room a little later, tugging his hands. He would pause to look down each end of the hall every so often. He was waiting, but he was so tempted every second of the way to just run. Bak sighed and slammed his head back into the wall.<p>

This was so much worse than the Lenalee thing.

"Bak, what are you doing?"

Said man had practically jumped through the roof when Allen's voice had suddenly permeated his thoughts. He turned to see Allen's wide eyes staring straight at him. Oh… this was going to be harder than he thought.

"U-Um… I… I actually wanted to talk… to you."

Allen tilted his head in questioning but nodded and opened his bedroom door, gesturing for Bak to go inside. The small man wanted to curl in on himself to hopefully avoid this that much longer. Of course, that did not work.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Bak looked over his shoulder and saw Allen had made himself comfortable on his bed. How could he be so calm when Bak was freaking out? It seemed unfair honestly. "Actually… uh… not even sure how to start."

Allen suddenly sighed and Bak practically jumped again. He had sighed! Why was he sighing! "Is this the point where you tell me to never come around you again? Because it seems like the last few days have been leading up to this point. So… it only seems logical."

Bak blinked a few times.

What was he talking about?

"… what?"

"… well… you know… you've been avoiding me… and I don't know why…"

Allen looked so confused and hurt and Bak suddenly felt like he had to do this. He sighed and plopped himself down on the floor, burying his face in his hands. "No, that's not it. I don't hate you, I swear. The reason I wanted to talk to you was to tell you… uh… my feelings are… um… entirely opposite… from hatred…"

Allen just looked more confused. "So you wanted to tell me we're friends? But we already are."

"No! That's… that's not it… oh, I'm horrible at this!" Allen probably would have chuckled when Bak started rubbing his face in frustration. However… this seemed important. "Look… you know my whole… uh… thing… with Lenalee?"

"Oh yeah, you have such a huge crush on her!"

Allen smiled like it was funny, but Bak was not finding the same humor. "Had Allen… had."

"… had? That seems a bit abrupt to stop such an intense interest in someone. What happened? Was it something horrible?"

"No. She… she was replaced… by more intense feelings for someone else. Uh… to be honest… it's almost over the border to love."

Bak nearly slammed his head into the wall. This was just going in circles! Allen rubbed at his chin and hummed in thought. "So… who was it? Was it another Exorcist?" Bak nodded. "Oh, I see… I can figure this out. There aren't many girls in the Order."

"It… it's not a girl…"

Bak blushed and hid his face when Allen looked a little shocked. He knew that it was not that Allen was judging him or anything since everyone knew of the British boy's preferences already, but he had gone from intense attraction to a girl… to intense attraction to a guy.

"Oh… okay. Someone I know well?"

"Very well."

"Hmm… so… how well?"

"Um… everything."

Allen furrowed his brows. Bak realized it was slowly started to dawn on him. He would probably only need to answer one more question before Allen got it. "… who?"

"Well… there's no one you know better than yourself."

Bak had to hide his face in his knees when a bright red color suddenly took over Allen's face. It had hit him full force quite suddenly. Bak really did not even wanna look up at this point. He was afraid of both Allen's reaction and what he himself would do if it happened to be good.

Of course, there were a few things he would not do with Allen still being so young… though he had to wonder if he was really that young to begin with.

"Bak?"

Said man slowly brought himself to look up from his knees and almost squeaked when he realized how close Allen was to him. He could feel his cheeks heat up as the boy gave him one of those bright, dazzling smiles. "That's really how you feel?" Bak gulped and nodded, a few seconds away from hiding his face again. "So… you don't hate me."

"Of course not! I was just… confused… and thinking… sorry."

"It's all right. Though it would have been nice if you had at least told me you didn't hate me during that time."

"I know… I just wasn't really thinking about that at the time."

Allen nodded and stared at Bak, who thought his hives would start acting up soon if he kept staring like that. "I… is something wrong?" Allen shook his head and looked around, though there was no reason to. They were the only two in the room.

"Nothing's wrong… I just had to think about my actions before I decided to do this."

"Do wha-?"

Bak did not get a chance to finish his question before he realized that not only had Allen leaned in, but that their lips were touching. It was a short kiss, just the brushing of lips really, but it had poor Bak nearly ready to faint and covered in hives.

Allen just chuckled as the small man turned a bright, bright red.

* * *

><p>"Jerry! Jerry!"<p>

The Indian cook looked away from cleaning some countertops to see Allen practically throwing himself over the counter into the kitchen. His smile that morning was even more brilliant than normal and he was panting from running apparently. Jerry smiled and waved. "Good morning Allen! You seem excited. Did something happen?"

"Bak doesn't hate me!"

Jerry had barely finished his question before Allen had shouted that out. He chuckled and moved to stand near the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really? Well that's wonderful!"

"But, but, but… it gets better!" Jerry raised a brow – he had never heard Allen so excited as to repeat himself like that. He nodded to tell him to go on and laughed heartily when Allen threw his hands out and yelled, "He said he loves me!"

"Allen, you might want to calm down just a little. Everyone can hear you and I don't think Bak's heart could take it if everyone suddenly started talking to him about it."

Allen had the decency to blush some as he took several calming breaths. Finally, he managed to calm down quite a bit. "Anyway, I also came to ask if I could have some food to take back up to my room. Bak's not a morning person apparently."

Jerry raised a brow and Allen's blush darkened.

"It's not like that! Nothing happened besides a little kiss, I swear! He just got so embarrassed that he passed out and he just… ended up staying in my room…"

Jerry laughed and leaned on the counter. He knew that not only would his adorable little son be a good boy, but that Bak would be one of very few who would actually wait to do anything to compromise the innocence of his son. "All right, I understand. I'll send some food up soon, okay?"

"Great. Thanks Jerry!"

Allen smiled and ran off, back up to his room. Jerry smiled fondly and shook his head, moving away from the counter to start working on some food for Bak and Allen. He was feeling really good right then. He had set out to not only keep his son from being attacked/molested by someone who noticed how pretty he was, but also found someone who loved the personality of Allen.

It was cute really.

"Hmm… I feel like an amazing mother right now."

He smiled and started to ponder on more possibilities of what he could do for his children.

Maybe he could even help Kanda get a certain vampire to look his way.

- End -

* * *

><p>Well... that's the end of that. Before I officially end this, I wanna pose a question. Now then, Jerry is quickly becoming a character I really like, but I feel he's kinda... left out, like Toma. So, I was wondering... based on the universe of "Pretty," who should Jerry be with? Obviously not Allen, Bak, Kanda, Krory, or even Komui since he apparently hates Komui in my world X D Either way, let me know and R &amp; R<p> 


End file.
